Kãaki
Historical The Kãaki 'kãki is a first son language of Xáh (Xiríg Arigtíp). It was a language created and organizated by some teachers (Xahsbí) who goes to other side of Snow's Line. The gramatic of this was based in native's language and the etymologic was based too, but some etiologic's bases of Xáh must be found in. This language was teached by those Xáhsbí Men in by 10 islands to the natives. The attempt to teach it to natives was a way to show to Xahsbí Teachers of Fkari (The first "university" of continnent) a new thinking way. When the people publish the Kãaki grammar, the Masters of Great University of Fkari don't deal with the fact of other people "evolve" culturally and block all the ways to these grammar arrives on university. One of retaliations was the prohibition of North universitys' teachers. Classification and Dialects The Kãaki was not a complete artificial language, but was a created language, even this it get united by one language the archipelago. The consequence of a created language be teached to natives was a creation -too- of a lot of dialects so distinguished into them. A good example of this is the sound of trigraph "bsh" and "psh": In the official language "bsh" sounds like "th voiced" (θ) and "psh" sounds like "th unvoiced" (ð). In the dialects next to the continnents coast the "bsh" sounded like "v" and "psh" sounded like "f" The natives of "Krommkáa"'kʁõmka Island have no the sounds v, z, θ and ð, so they chose to use the sound b to substitute the θ and the f to substitute the ð. The "Grosfum" 'grɔsfũ Island used the sound v and f to substitute, respectivily, θ and ð. Normally just the people that come from continent had usage to talk θ and ð. So, the principal dialects will be posted here with the time. Phonology Consonants Vowels Writing System The original writing system of Kãaki was truly complicated. It didn't have spaces into word and each sound had by menos the form of be represented. It had three "alphabets": Ati, Dahki and Efi, composed by "Kyaraf", each Kyaraf exercise one phoneme. Out of these three alphabets, they had symbols to "Complex letters" (KyarafSóhri), to "Verbal terminations" (KyarafImari), to "Double letters" (KyarafJihri), to "Transitive advises" (KyarafKfasVehserey) and to "Xáh Mahêf". Those all symbols totalize 141 different symbols no counting with "Xáh Mahêf", but in this article I'll use latinization of these symbolls. Latinization Normal letters (Ahti, Dahki and Ehfi) Di and trigraphes Accented vowels *When it followed by another (no accented) "e" or "u". Speling, pronunciation and pronunciation tips • The "h" appears normally after open vowels. • The "y" into two vowels will be pronounced jj or won't pronounced. Jyahê: ʒij'jae or ji'ae. • The stressed syllable normally is the penultimate, but there are exceptions. The exceptions are not regular. • When "y" is forming an adjective "ay" is aj and "oy" is oj/ɔj. • In a word with suffix "-té" ever the penultimate is stressed and nominates a place. • To phonology; "ao" will be read as wa and the variations of "a" in this combination will effect. - ão > wã - áo > wá - âo > wɜ or wɐ. • To phonology; "iu" will be read as oj or ɔj and the variations of "i" in this combination will affect. - îu > oj; - íu > ɔj - îio > õj • When two vowels are together and one have an accent just the accented will be read. - Maríi > ma'ʁí • When two vowels are together and one off them be accented: the syllable will be stressed if the vowel accented is more far to center of word. Examples: - Marêe > 'maʁẽ, because "ê" is closest to center in relation to "e") - Mareê > ma'ʁẽ , because "ê" is more far to center in relation to "e") - Uûteh > ũ'tɛ, because "Û" is closest to center in relation to "u") - Ûuteh > 'ũtɛ, because "Û" is more far to center in relation to "u") *Observation: Normally this difference will occurs in bisyllable words, in words with three syllable or more (normally) the syllable with two vowels and one of them accented will be stressed. • Pronunciation: A "h" into two vowels will ever be an hiatus, and the first vowel will be open (and normally the stressed syllable will be penultimate): Ahi: 'Ai Kaméha: kɜm'ɛa • If the vowel of last syllabble be "é" the the stressed syllable will be penultimate: Mahé: 'mae (It will be acrescented with the time). Grammar First: just forget all of Latin. IT HAVE NO LINK. Before, we will presents morphology of this. Morphology Jiyahê All that exist is and being and ich being has a name. Jiyahê is the name to an word that indices being. The jiyahêf names: • objects: Kasáhr (glass), sóhr (mirror/reflex) • persons: Marcus, Kyeisu • phenomenons: Mãväs (Rain), Komérra (War) • Places: Jermaníya (Germain), Brésil (Brazil), Tehxãa (House)... • Feelings: Ráva (Rage), Dask (Love)... • States: Jäsaosyie (Happy), Jôhta (Badness)... • Quality: Ãtéhr (Goodness)... •Actions: Vemeh (Running), Värna (Knock)... •Numbers: I (One), Ni (Two), Mi Virôty (23)... Pronouns demonstrative; pronouns indefinite. It seems to substantive and numeral simultaneously. When "Jiyahê" is a Jiyahê it means "being". This class is variable in number and gender. Number of Jiyahê The numbers of and jiyahê may be two: • Iyri: When there is one being. The word is naturally iyri. Singular. • Niyri: When there are two or more being, as the plural. The word will modify itself to express niyri. The modification will be: Normally: • Must increase a "f" (with f) in worlds finished in vowel or "h" and, if it's finished in consonant, must increase "'f/'if" (with - Sao > Saof (Place > Places) - Vyei > Vyeif (Think > Thinks) - Vätamé > Vätaméf (Wind > Winds) - Koxiryah > Koxiryahf (Chariot > Chariots) Exceptions • Words finished in "r": Take of the "r" and increase "hf" and the stressed syllable will pass to be the last. Entretanto há alguns casos especiais: - Imar > Imahf (Verb > Verbs) - Ãjúhr > Ãjúhf (Mouth > Mouthes) - Some words will be different on singular and equal in plural. • Words finished in fricative consonants: Take off consonant and increase "f". Normally the stressed syllable continue being the original. - Konus > Konuf (Dog > Dogs) - Tchõss > Tchõf (Knowledge > Knowledges) - Some words will be different on singular and equal in plural. • Words finished in nasalised vowels: May increase "nif" ([nif) and take of the tilde or "f"(f): - Jã > Jãf/Janif (Vegetable > Vegetables) Gender of Jiyahê There are 3 genders: • Ahra: Indicates beings that may be determinate biologically males. (Male). • Raho: Indicates beings that may be determinate biologically females. (Female). • Nat: Indicates beings that may not be determinate biologillay as male or female, that are inanimates or when you simply don't know the gender of someone or something. (Neuter). The words will be ever in Nat in sircûuf (dictionarys). Nat to Ahra Normally: • Increase a "áw" to the word and the stressed syllable will be the last: - Skwitx: Skwitx'áw' (Male or female squirrel > Male squirrel) - Króhj: Króhj'áw' (Male or female frog > Male frog) Extra cases: • Words finished in a','ah,ã''' or '''â must be increased with w''' in Ahra and the stressed syllable will be the last. - Lia: Lia'''w (Man or Woman > Man) - Igriryah: Igriryah'w' (Male or female horse > Male horse) • Words finished in iu,îu or íu must be increased with háw in Ahra and the stressed syllable will be the last. - Lîu: Lîu'háw' (Male or female baby *Not human baby* > Male baby) • Words finished in u''' must substitute it by '''aw in Ahra and the stressed syllable will be the original of word. - Mitu: Mit'aw' • Words finished in ao,ão or'áo' must be increased with rw in Ahra and the stressed syllable will be the original of word. - Kao > Kao'rw' (Male or female duck > Male duck) Nat to Raho • Increase a "ás" to the word and the stressed syllable will be the original of word: - Skwitx: Skwitx'ás' (Male or female squirrel > Female squirrel) - Króhj: Króhj'ás' (Male or female frog > Female frog) Extra cases: • All plant will be female, independent of sufix. - Jana (Three) • Words finished in a','ah,ã''',â','''ao',ão or áo must be increased with s''' in Ahra and the stressed syllable will be the last. - Lia: Lia'''s (Man or Woman > Woman) - Igriryah: Igriryah's' (Male or female horse > Female horse) - Kao: Kao's' (Male or female duck > Female duck) • Words finished in iu,îu or íu must be increased with ríi in Ahra and the stressed syllable will be the last. - Lîu: Lîu'ríi' (Male or female baby *Not human baby* > Male baby) • Words finished in u''' must substitute it by '''ûh in Raho and the stressed syllable will be the original of word. - Mitu: Mit'ûh' Véhsera When "Véhsera" is a Jiyahê it means "servant". All that qualifies, that gives a meaning or modifies this of an Jiyahê will be nominate as Véhsera. This type of word is no variable. It has some subdivisions: Kumáhy Véhsera (Normal adjectives) Indetinfication by meaning: When it's not one of listed below, it's a Kumáhy Véhsera. Indentification by speling: All kumáhy véhsera finish with "y" and the stressed syllable is penultimate. Ex: Sóhry (Relativo ao espelho/ao reflexo), Sóhrrky (Relativo a corte, cortante), tehxãy (Relativo a casa). Dxonamahêy Véhsera (Numeral adjectives) Indetinfication by meaning: It's the adjective that qualifies a jiyahêy with a number. Indentification by speling: All dxonamahêy véhsera finish with "ê" and the stressed syllable is penultimate. Ex: Tyê (Fourth), Virôtyê (Twentieth). Véhsera-tyei ("Circumstatial adjective") Indetinfication by meaning: It's the adjective that gives a circumstance to a subjective. Some prepositions is in this category. Indentification by speling: There aren't, but normally the last syllable is stressed. Ex: Îuãoy (above), Ohaoy (below), Mehsúy (Since). Atermaty Véhsera (Conclused adjective) Indetinfication by meaning: Same meaning as adjectives with "-ed" Indentification by speling: All kumáhy véhsera is verb+"aty" or substantive+"ék" and the stressed syllable is penultimate. Ex: Sóhrtaty (Reflexed), Sóhrrkataty (Cut), farxehvaty (Populated). Pahé It's invariable that express emotion, sensation or spirit state and it acts about interlocutor/speaker without use complex linguistic strures. The intonation of this term is extremly important, because the same term may be used to express diferent sensations, as: Dáh: Express frustation or rage. Other words in this classes are the tenses, exclamation and interrogatives senses (therms exclusives of "kãaki", more in Êecay'l áshia). Suhjiyahê Each form of using will be explain with more details in another section. Suhjiyahêy junahêy It seems to subject pronoums. They're: • First person (Singular - I) - Yei/Ay: I • Second person (Singular – You) - Sô (Male) - Suh (Female) - Si (Male/Female/Neuter) - Sinê ("You" to social classes above your) • Third person (Singular – He, She) - Taw (He) - Tuh (She) - Tô (He/She) - Di/Ti/Ty (Animals and to Neuter Gender – It) • First person (Plural - We) - Ajík (includes all of ambient) - Nahjík (determines one predefined group, implied durind the dialogue or exclude the receptor) • Second person (Plural – You) - Sôf (Male) - Suhf (Female) - Síh’a (Male/Female/Neuter) - Sinér ("You" to social classes above your) • Third person (Plural – They) - Tawf (Male) - Tuhf (Female) - Tô (Male/Female/Neuter) - Díh’a/Tíh’a/Tyh’a (Animals and to Neuter Gender – Male/Female/Neuter) Suhjiyahêy veseréy-fyeiy It seems to object pronoums (sometimes). They're: • First person (Singular - Me) - Myei/May: Me • Second person (Singular – You) - Sôk (Male) - Suhk (Female) - Sik (Male/Female/Neuter) - Sinêk ("You" to social classes above your) • Third person (Singular – Him, her) - Tawk (Male) - Tuhk (Female) - Tôk (Male/Female/Neuter) - Dik/Tik/Dihk/Tyk (Animals and to Neuter Gender – It) • First person (Plural - US) - Ajíkáf (includes all of ambient) - Nahjíkáf (determines one predefined group, implied durind the dialogue or exclude the receptor) • Second person (Plural – You) - Sôkáf (Male) - Suhkáf (Female) - Síh’ak (Male/Female/Neuter) - Sinérk ("You" to social classes above your) • Third person (Plural – They) - Tawkáf (Male) - Tuhkáf (Female) - Tôkáf (Male/Female/Neuter) - Díh’ak/Tih’ak/Tyh’ak (Animals and to Neuter Gender – Male/Female/Neuter) Suhjiyahêy veseféy-taoy It seems to object pronoums (another times). They're: • First person (Singular - Me/I) - Tér: Me • Second person (Singular – You) - Sóhr (Male) - Suhr (Female) - Sér (Male/Female/Neuter) - Sinéhe ("You" to social classes above your) • Third person (Singular – Him, her) - Tawnni (Male) - Tuhnni (Female) - Tônni (Male/Female/Neuter) - Dinni/Tinni/Dihnni/Tynni (Animals and to Neuter Gender – It) • First person (Plural - US) - Ajíkêe (includes all of ambient) - Nahjíkêe (determines one predefined group, implied durind the dialogue or exclude the receptor) • Second person (Plural – You) - Sóhrêe (Male) - Suhrêe (Female) - Síkêe (Male/Female/Neuter) - Sinéhef ("You" to social classes above your) • Third person (Plural – They) - Tawnêe (Male) - Tuhnêe (Female) - Tônnêe (Male/Female/Neuter) - Díhnêe/Tinêe/Dihnêe/Tinêe (Animals and to Neuter Gender – Male/Female/Neuter) Imar Imar are the words similar to verbs, it indicates actions. In "nominato" (infinitive), in local language the "nominato" is yiemehtûu. The tenses and verb conjugation will be explained in another section. In "nominato" the verbs will finish in t','d and v. • Tehtit: Populate • Fut: Inovate • Fehst: There is/are • Fyeid: Order • Jäkad: Like • Tehv: Arrive/Allow • Farxehv: Populate Syntax Lexicon Verbs Syntax Vocabulary Example text Coments Edit here to coment something that you find of interesting or some error gramatical of english (I'm Brazilian and I'm not so good with anglophones languages). Category:Languages